The goal of Core 3 (Genotyping) is to provide the infrastructure and technical expertise required to carryout the genetic-based studies proposed in the ICEMR. Core 3 will take advantage ofthe instrument infrastructure and the seven years of experience and expertise established by the Johns Hopkins Malaria Research Institute. Core 3 will provide services for the ICEMR investigators to generate high-quality genotyping, genomics and expression data using microarray, PCR and sequencing platforms. The Core will provide genotyping analysis of mosquito samples using PCR and lllumina platforms. Parasite samples will be genotyped employing the Affymetrix GeneChip and real time PCR platforms. Samples from human participants will be analyzed for multiplicity of infection using a nested PCR-based approach. Core 3 will facilitate in the analysis, interpretation and the integration ofthe data into the ICEMR database.